Mother: Artemis
by LivingLight006
Summary: An acquaintance. Consequecences... Multishot work, and my first. Be nice, and review it. Please. Ch.3 up!
1. Old friend

**Mother: Artemis **

**Title: Old friend (Chapter one)**

**Summary: Well, Artemis is having a child, the first, and only. Know how.**

**Thanks to Mr.Riordan, who invented this amazing idea of Greek Mythology transposed into the modern times.**

**And hi to the Olympian Hearth forums readers. It is Hélios writing.**

**The scene is taking place twelve years before the events of Titan's Curse **

* * *

**Zoë's POV**

Here she was. On the edge of the cliff, knelt. The head put on her chest. The eyes closed.

"Here you are, my Lady. Why don't you want to sleep a little? I asked.

-The stars are so pretty this night, Zoë. Without turning her head, the words came. A simple whisper. I knew at once she wanted to be alone.

-I have always been fascinated by them, my Lady. I use to wonder how they feel, what they think and all. But we had a pretty big day. And the Huntresses feel there is something in the air.

-There is something. But not a threaten. You can stop to worry. I am just talking to an old friend. And go back to your tent. I'll follow you in a few hours.

This was so unusual I obeyed without talking. Lady Artemis had always liked to gaze at the stars. She wasn't the Goddess of the Moon for nothing. But this particular day, she looked… thoughtful. This wondered me. She had never hidden anything to me since I lead the Hunt, for aeons. And there I felt like she was.

**Artemis's POV**

"I can feel your breath on my skin. Hear your voice. This is the first time I can contact you. You know I always loved you…

The little auburn-haired girl put her head on her chest and closed her eyes.

-Here you are, my Lady. Why don't you want to sleep a little?

Zoë. So loyal and devoted. But she couldn't know. Not _that. _The feeling seemed so new to the goddess, she was having it after so many years of interior coldness, that she couldn't share it. Not yet…

-The stars are so pretty this night, Zoë. She hadn't moved. Only her lips, but so slowly you could still think she was asleep.

And they were. The fact was just that they had a little something she had never noticed before, or wanted to notice, or dared to notice.

* * *

_a week has gone since this night_

**Zoë's POV**

It has been one week since these strange words she had. I know I shouldn't be spying her, but I am so puzzled. Lady Artemis has never been the same since this night. She doesn't talk other than to herself, muttering silently. She is not involved in our hunting these wild animals or monsters anymore.

All the Hunt was suffering from her unusual mood.

"It is not the time, Zoë, not yet. I know your loyalty, and that you deserve to know what is happening. But the problem comes from me. I can't. Not yet.

-Lady Artemis...

-Go in peace, Zoë, I swear you'll be aware in the good time. But it has not come yet.

It was the first time she refused to tell me anything. At least, concerning the Hunt or herself. She kept anything about her Goddess duty for herself, and I didn't want to know it. But I had become somehow her confidant.

-I will, my Lady. Be only assured that I will always be on your side. _Whatever_ happens...

**Artemis's POV**

The way she pronounced this "whatever". I am sure she is starting to understand. She has been close to me for so long. But she can't discover everything. She wasn't here when... Even now, it was still difficult to think to it.

The fact is I decided to create this Hunt, and by the way took Zoë at my side, after your disappearance... My love.

A tear rolled on her cheek. She raised her head, the wind flying through her long hair. The light of the stars reflected in her eyes. One star, particularly, enlightened her whole body.

-It has been so long. But I still love you, Orion !

* * *

**Done for the first chapter. It is a little slow, but the next one will be more interesting. It is my first work, but do not hesitate to criticize, and at least review.**


	2. Ending of a story

**Mother: Artemis**

**Chapter 2: Ending of a story**

**Summary: Artemis met Orion...**

**Thanks to Mr. Riordan for creating these freaking story and characters. I only own the baby, and to all the reviewers. Go on!**

* * *

**Zoë's POV**

A light from nowhere. White, both familiar and out of place. A white shining enlightening my entire tent.

I was not sleeping. I can't sleep anymore since Lady Artemis is acting… like she is. I rushed outside.

The fire seemed to have no light anymore, alone in the middle of the moon crescent our tents made. Nobody, the Huntresses were all sleeping in peace.

That's when I saw her. At the edge of the cliff. Standing. Lady Artemis. The cool light seemed attracted by her body.

She had her eyes pointing at the sky. By the way, I noticed a look of determination on her face I was used to, even if I hadn't seen it for a dozen of days. Since the time I first noticed that something was happening.

She was now at the middle of a cloud from nowhere, bright and thick. These particles kept coming from the sky. By looking at it, I realized it was from one star in particular. Orion.

And suddenly I understood everything.

**Artemis's POV**

"I am ready, Orion… Those days were not vain. This child will be ours."

"Do it, Orion. I await you!"

The little auburn-haired girl stood up. Light poured from the sky and covered every bit of her body.

She couldn't hear anything other than blood at her ears. She didn't care. All her mind was turn to one point. One little, shining point lost in the sky.

……………….

**Zoë's POV**

When I saw the light leaving, and the body laying on its back on the floor, I immediately ran to it.

Lady Artemis looked asleep. Asleep and in peace. After two weeks of worry. My heart filled up with emotion.

The first cry made me notice the little shape on her breast. The second made me understand how difficult the baby's life would be.

I crouched at the same time Lady Artemis opened her eyes.

**Artemis's POV**

Zoë's face when opening my eyes was not the first thing I would have expected, if I had expected anything…

I looked at the little baby laying on my breast. So tiny. I could not imagine the life he would have to live.

I raised my head, in order to thank Orion a last time, but couldn't see the star. Any star. Sun had raised, but I couldn't have slept that much.

"Zoë, what is up with the sky?"

"I don't know my lady. Night faded earlier than it should. As soon as thee were being enveloped by these…"

"I hoped he would not notice that fast," she muttered. "I will have to go there today. He must be furious. And Dad even more. Zoë, I have to leave. Lead the Hunt during my missing. Take care of… her; so she is a girl…"

"But my Lady, thee don't…"

"Zoë. You understand the danger this baby is facing. My brother must be mad at me right now, and I can't imagine how Lord Zeus is feeling. They won't intervene before I talk to them. The Olympian Council is starting at this moment. I must go there. Look after her, Zoë."

I knew Apollo had always cared a lot about his sister. Even if he wouldn't always admit it. He was, for instance, responsible of Orion's death, just because Lady Artemis had fallen in love with him.

I knew what this little girl represented to her. Her child. First, and only.

I knew her life would be difficult. Dangerous. But I would be there. She would grow among us. Protected by loyal sisters, and a loving mother.

I could almost understand what Lady Artemis was feeling. This feeling, love, she has forbidden us to have….

I would look after her.

"My Lady?"

She was on the verge of leaving. She slowly turned her head. I could see a new light in her eyes. As if a star had entered them.

"Yes?"

"How will you call her?"

She smiled. Closed her eyes; breathed deeply. When she opened her eyes, she said, in a whisper : "Selene."

* * *

**Done for the second chapter. Still a little slow, but serious stuff has started. Thanks for the reviews, I still need more. Please.**


	3. Olympian Council

**Mother: Artemis**

**Title :** **Olympian Council (Chapter three)**

**Summary : Artemis broke her oath. She has to explain her acting in front of the Gods Council.**

**Thanks to Mr. Riordan for creating these freaking universe and characters; I only own Selene. And to all those who reviewed my previous stuff. Go on guys, I need you!**

* * *

SLAM!! The massive oak doors opening echoed through the entire room. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. The little auburn-haired girl advanced. She was completely unaware of the beauty of the room she was passing. Nor she seemed to mind the twelve enormous thrones making a big U around a big hearth. Nor the eleven sixteen feet sized people sitting in them, gazing at her.

The atmosphere was heavy. Nobody spoke. Only one sound: footsteps.

A feeling of power was running in the air. Despite their height, each man or woman radiated something strong, huge, aged.

The girl knelt in front of the noblest looking man, at the end of the U. His beard was black and white. He was holding a five feet lightning bolt. His throne, all marble and gold, smelled like ozone.

"Father."

"Good morning, Artemis. I see you came quickly."

"I understood you all had something to discuss with me." She looked in ease, alone between the giant Olympians.

"Don't be silly! You perfectly know what you did! You – "

"Peace, Son." Zeus had raised his hand, the one carrying his symbol of power. "Wait for her to explain why she did what she did. Then you shall accuse her."

Apollo sat again on his glowing gold throne. He looked furious, but did not argue.

"As my brother kindly said, I know what I did. But as my Father and Lord said, I shall explain why I did it."

Nobody broke the silence fallen after she stopped talking.

"First, you all know I once swore an oath, millenniums ago, to stay virgin forever."

A beautiful woman, with long blonde hair, a perfect makeup and shining manicured nails, muttered something in silence. Aphrodite, Goddess of love, still couldn't understand how she ever could have sworn anything like this.

The young girl turned her head to her. "I know, Sister. I had reasons for that. I had reasons for refusing those intercourses you all have with mortals." She looked in the eyes of the woman sat close to Zeus. "Except for you." Her throne was decorated with pomegranates, peacock sculptures, her look sharp like steal, her face rigid and sever looking.

"As Goddess of marriage, I shall never betray my union, nor my husband." Hera looked at Zeus, who staid adamant.

"I had no husband. I will never have any. I only ever loved one man." She turned to her brother. "It is after his death that I swore my oath."

"You killed him." Three words. They made the general atmosphere heavier. Heavier and tensed.

"He was assassinated. I only killed him."

"Didn't we discuss all that point when it happened?" The muscular man who had seemed to be bored since the beginning had just spoken. A brutal voice, like a shout, a bark. "We decided that your brother had just wanted to protect you against that hunter."

"I am not arguing about my brother's responsibility. I am not talking about Orion's death just for a little chat. I am trying to explain what I did. I am defending myself against _your_ accusations." The girl looked offended. Everybody had noticed the first name she had pronounced was the Giant's. Everybody had noticed the way she had pronounced "your".

"We are listening. All of us." This grumpy voice belonged to Hephaestus. The deformed blacksmith was trying to have the argument back on its former topic.

Artemis went on. "Our Lord Zeus witnessed me swearing. It was just after you decided that nobody had really killed my beloved loss. My first point is that I swore after he died. He may not be concerned. I had him immortalized in the firmament."

"This means he was still present. I am not saying I understand everything about stars. Star are somehow impenetrable. Another world different from ours. A world in which we have no place. But a star exists. A star is not dead. You cannot believe you will convince us with that."

"My brother's words are not wrong. I managed to keep him close to me in spite of the Destiny having decided to cut his life." She was still looking right into Apollo's eyes. Tension was fluttering between their looks. "A star has a soul. Part of a soul. We all know the other part of the dead's soul goes to the Underworld in order to be judged. He was partly concerned with my swearing."

"I do not say that any of you is right or wrong. I will just tell you, Artemis, that your argument is clearly not strong enough. You accept the fact that he heard the Oath. That he was aware you would not have any child."

"I do, my Lord. But I would like to ask a question. Has any of you ever thought about the fact that my oath could have been aimed at Orion, for Orion? I am not meaning I swore in order to break my oath. I am just reminding you of the words of this oath. I swore I would never know any man. I swore I would respect my love's death. I swore I would preserve his memory from any man's touching me. Have I broken any of these?"

"This depends on the fact that you count Orion as any man or not. If so, you have broken. If not, you have not broken. I believe Orion was important enough to you for you did not include him in your oath. What we need to know now is what you swore. Exactly." Demeter. Always calm, steady, sober. She represented here the Nature. Peaceful Nature.

"I swear upon the River Styx that I will preserve my body from any touching, in memory to my deepest and only love Orion, giant hunter. I swear upon the River Styx that I will stay virgin forever in memory to the child we could have had. I swear upon the River Styx that I will stay loyal to a fallen's memory."

Thunder broke outside. A deep, strong, thunder. Particles seemed to fill in the atmosphere, already charged with tension.

"We have to agree on the meaning of the word 'virgin'. Apart from this word, I think we can agree with the fact Artemis has not broken her oath. She has stayed loyal to Orion's memory, has not even touched a mortal man."

"Very good point, indeed. For the virgin thing, just ask to all those nymphs. They all say they want to stay virgin when I'm trying to –"

"We already know your habits, Dionysus. We also know that whenever you are there, no nymph can stay virgin, whichever meaning you give to the word." Zeus raised his hand, looking angrily at the middle-aged man, in running clothes. "Besides, the meaning I myself give to the word 'virgin' is – "

"You are not a virgin any more as long as you have children, or a child! This means you are not, sis. You betrayed the giant's – "

"For the last time, Apollo, I ask you to respect everybody's speaking. Do not cut anybody, or I would be obliged to intervene. I am sure you do not want that to happen. Hermes, what were you saying?"

Hermes stood up. He was the first Olympian to do that, except from Artemis, still a young girl by the hearth. He walked to her. Changed into a mortal-sized man. By this, he clearly showed his sympathy to the goddess. The silence was deeper than ever.

"The meaning I would give to the word 'virgin'," He was speaking loudly. Loudly and clearly. "is a woman who has never had sexual intercourse. A woman who has never known any man can be called pure, virgin. A woman who is as pure as she was when born."

Almost everybody nodded. They were agreeing on the meaning. Hermes went back to his throne.

"Yeah, this is. We have a definition. And what have we got more? A child… I can't see many reasons a child could be born."

"I am glad we agree on the major points, brother. I swore I would stay virgin forever, this meaning I would not ever know any man. A child is born last night. But this child is born from light. Born from Orion's soul. Born from Orion's feelings he had for me when he died. Born from love. Love, and emotion. Is this an intercourse? Can stars have intercourses? They belong to another world, we do not. I respected Orion's memory by uniting his memories. My oath has not been broken; I dealt with something older than it. Something created before I swore. Something you have not managed to destroy. Something more important than everything you will try." The girl had kept her eyes closed when she had spoken. When she opened them, they were shining. Not only with tears. There were two tiny points, sparkling like stars in an autumnal windy night. One star. Orion; the giant hunter.

* * *

**This is it. Artemis has convinced everybody. Even Apollo has nothing to answer to her last sentence. Selene is allowed to live!! More than ever I need your reviews and constructive criticism. Please.**


End file.
